What I love of my mom
by MariSeverus
Summary: Carmille, the daughter of Snape and Hermione, tells him what she loves of her mom. Dedicated to a special person.


This is something that I made for a special person. Sorry my bad english. She is from UK and well, I tried. I will find a beta after she see it. Thanks for being comprensive with me if you are.

_**Nothing is mine. Just the idea and the mistakes. Characters and everything, belongs to JK Rowling.**_

* * *

><p>A little girl was seated next to her dad in the bed. Was almost that important day. That day when the most important person in the family, had her special day.<p>

The mother's day. Severus Snape was looking at a little girl while she was looking her feet and looking her red socks. Those socks from Gryffindor that she was using since she was in there. He didn't mind that. Not in those times when he had a family and another important things to think.

"Tomorrow is the big day, daddy!"— she said in a groan full of emotion— "What we would do tomorrow to congratulate her?"

"I told you already, Carmille. We are going to have a kind of picnic."

The little girl nodded and looked at her father with a smile. She jumped from her bed and started to look something in her bedroom. Severus was watching her, very curious.

"It's time to sleep Carmille. No games, no books. Your mother said it already. 9 pm"

"Wait dad, I'm looking for some...oh here! paper and a pencil"

Snape looked at her while she was looking for a notebook to support the paper and write.

"I want to write something for her. A gift. But I don't know how to start it. Something like..."Why you're the best mom on earth!"

"And why you think that she is the best mom on earth? It's something simple, Carmille"

The little girl with her brown eyes like her mother, looked at him while she was thinking. Her dad was right. She started to have ideas, inmediately. Her long black hair was in the paper while she was writing and that brought memories to Snape. Of his childhood.

"Mom is the best person on earth because...she's cute! She is beautiful. Don't you think dad?"

Snape nodded in agreement. Carmille smiled and continue with her letter in a loud voice.

"And she is the best mom on earth because she take care of me, when I'm sick, when I'm sad and angry. When I need an advice, when I need a hug and when I need a joke to laugh. When I have to cry and when I'm unhappy when something happens. When I failed and when I lose something. Even when i do something wrong and when I say lies!"

"Mom loves you, too much"— said him, listening to her. The little girl laughed at that and continued the letter.

"And because she have the best husband. My daddy! And I love my daddy, so much. She is so lucky because she found you dad. you love her so much, like me."

Well, his daughter with eleven years old, was very intelligent.

"And she is awesome because she knows everything about me even if I don't speak with her. She have a "sense" to know what's going with me and every part of her is like gold or something like that. No one is like her and she is irreplaceable"

Severus was looking the piece of paper while she was writing all those things on it. He smiled at her happy face and her hand, going from a line to another line.

"And she is an awesome housewife. Of course I love to help her, but she is amazing. She cooks amazing, she cleans amazing...and look at your clothes, dad! So clean...so good"

"She deserves everything and...more... love love... We have to love her. Do you love her, daddy?"

"Of course that I love her. Otherwise you would never write that letter"

"I don't know what are you talking about because I don't know where the babies come from and you doesn't want to tell me, but whatever. I think that is everything."

Severus looked at the piece of paper, again. She was making a few hearts with the pencil. She wrote the name of her mom with a lot of hearts. He was thinking that was too corny for someone like him but well, that was his daughter.

"Done..."

"Why that letter have my name on it?"

"Because I wrote it saying that it was you that wrote this. She loves me already and I will make a copy. But she doesn't expect this from you and she will be happy with it."

"But I don't make hearts in my letters"

"Believe me, daddy..."— she said putting a hand in one of his shoulders while he was seated in the bed, looking at her.— "She will love the hearts"

And then she ran away to the bedroom of her mom. His bedroom.

Well he was sure that Hermione would find that like something funny, but his daughter had right. In everything that she said.

He loved her and he loved everything about her.

"I have to add that I love her smile. Her eyes in the morning, in the bed, looking at me. Her body in the middle of the bed, resting softly." "her sweet voice and her laugh. Her beautiful hands and her sense of humor"

"Well that's nice. Thanks Severus, love"

He heared and turned his head to see. Hermione was looking at him, holding the piece of paper.

"The perfect ending to this letter. And you have a cute letter and you make a cute hearts too".

Yes, his daughter was like her. Full of ideas and problems for him.

"Wasn't..."

"I love you, Severus"

* * *

><p>I love you, Tumblr mom :D!<p> 


End file.
